Traición bajo el ocaso
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Antes de la devastadora invasión del Crepúsculo, Midna y Zant se amaban intensamente y eran candidatos para gobernar su sombrío mundo, sin embargo, una vez que el consejo real twili nombró a la joven como soberana del reino, Zant se dejó llevar por la rabia y la ambición de poder.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

_Hola, aquí les traigo mi segundo one-shot dedicado a la pareja conformada por Midna y Zant. Sé que en el juego ellos eran enemigos, pero tengo la sensación, que previo a lo que ya conocemos, hubo algo entre ellos, pues eso se notaba en la vehemencia y resentimiento que ponía la princesa crepuscular al hablar de él._

_La imagen de portada es creación de __**StellaB**__. _

…

_Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

* * *

**Traición bajo el ocaso**

El mundo Crepuscular, fue creado por las Diosas para castigar a los seres de oscuro corazón, que desearon apoderarse de la reliquia divina creada por ellas, así ha sido desde hace millones de años, pero con el pasar los siglos, los descendientes de dicha maldad han aprendido a cultivar la bondad en sus corazones. Saben que su destino es vivir en ese mundo por los pecados de sus antepasados, sin embargo, viven de una manera feliz y agradecen a las Diosas por su hermoso mundo cubierto del ocaso.

En el ocaso vivía una joven llamada Midna, dueña de un cuerpo exuberante, cuya piel color agua marina combinaba perfectamente con el carmesí de sus ojos y cabello, pero más hermoso que su físico, era el amor y la bondad que laten dentro de ella.

Midna se encontraba sentada a la orilla de una cascada, observando maravillada como el ocaso se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas; estuvo ensimismada con el panorama, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazó por la espalda.

\- Espero que esa carita pensativa que tienes, sea por mí.

Midna se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al cuello del ser que la sorprendió abrazándola.

\- Siempre pienso en ti, Zant. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, mi hermosa Midna.

Zant era un joven un par de años mayor que Midna, tenía la piel del mismo color de ella, ojos ambarinos, cabello color púrpura y cuerpo fuerte y tonificado.

Desde hace años, Zant y Midna se amaban profundamente, no había día en el que no se lo demostraran.

\- Zant, mañana es el gran día. – mencionó, con voz preocupada.

\- Si, Midna, mañana elegirán al nuevo gobernante del reino del Crepúsculo.

Midna dejó de abrazar a su amado, para enseguida colocar una mano en el rostro del mismo.

\- Quiero que sepas, que sea quien sea el ganador de la corona Twilight, mi amor por ti va más allá de todo. Espero que tú también pienses igual.

Midna desvió su mirada al cielo de manera entristecida, en ese momento, Zant la tomó por el rostro, la miró directo a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- No pongas esa carita, sabes que no me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos tristes. Pienso igual, sea que ganes tú o que gane yo, nuestro amor jamás se extinguirá. – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No soportaría separarme de ti, o que tú me odies si es que yo llego a ganar. Desde que nuestros padres murieron, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. No te quiero perder.

\- Jamás podría odiarte y nunca me perderás. Tú eres lo que más amo en el mundo, y si llegas a resultar ganadora, estaré muy feliz por ti.

Midna se sintió más tranquila por las palabras de su amado y lo abrazó. Se quedaron en esa posición, mientras el ocaso los cubría; sentían que nada ni nadie, acabaría con el gran amor que se tenían mutuamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo el reino Crepuscular se encontraba reunido en los jardines del palacio. Midna y Zant estaban frente a todo el eufórico pueblo, tomados de las manos para darse ánimos mutuamente.

La zona se silenció al ver que entraba la corte real. Los miembros se sentaron en una mesa y frente a ellos se encontraba la pareja.

\- Zant, Midna, los hemos reunido para indicarles que después de varios días, la corte real, junto con el pueblo Crepuscular, hemos decidido quién de los dos es el más idóneo para gobernar nuestro reino.

Midna miró a Zant a los ojos con mucho afecto, luego de eso, se puso en su oído y le habló.

\- Que gane el mejor, mi amor.

\- Así será, Midna, sé que el mejor ganará – respondió sonriendo.

Un miembro de la corte real, se puso de pie frente a todo el público con un papel en sus manos y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Honores al nuevo gobernante del Reino Crepuscular…honores a Midna, Princesa del Crepúsculo.

El pueblo entero gritó eufóricamente de la emoción al saber que Midna fue nombrada gobernante del reino Crepuscular.

Midna soltó lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar el veredicto de la corte real. Llena de emoción, se abrazó a Zant y después de eso, fue rodeada por todo el pueblo que no dejaban de felicitarla y llenarla de bendiciones en su nueva etapa como princesa.

Zant observaba como el pueblo abrazaba a su amada; su rostro estaba impactado, no podía hablar debido a alaguna inexplicable razón.

Sin avisar nada, se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a Midna con el pueblo entero.

* * *

Mientras Zant caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, su rostro empezó a mostrar rabia, no entendía porque sentía tanto odio y enojo.

Su caminata lo llevó hasta los balcones del castillo, cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a quejarse de manera irascible.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué la eligieron a Midna como nueva gobernante? Ese puesto era mío, solo mío. ¡Esa maldita me lo arrebató!

Zant sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho al decir semejantes palabras en contra de su amada.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy diciendo estas cosas de Midna? Yo la amo y debería estar feliz por ella, pero no sé porque siento tanto odio. – se dijo impactado.

Zant empezó a agarrarse la cabeza fuertemente tratando de alejar sus bajas pasiones, pero de repente, sintió una rara presencia rodeándolo.

Una enorme esfera de energía, con colores dorados negruzcos entremezclados, se aproximaba directo hacia él. El joven veía la imagen impactado, sin embargo no se alejó y se dejó cubrir por la misma en su totalidad.

* * *

Una vez que Zant recobró la conciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por un escenario desconocido, pero lo que más le sobresaltó, fue ver a un extraño rostro frente a él, un oscuro ser con mirada malévola, que tenía todas las intenciones de intercambiar unas palabras con él.

\- Zant, no debes permitirlo…

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó intrigado

\- Yo soy un antiguo dios. Te he estado observando y comparto tu frustración. Tú debiste ser coronado como príncipe de este reino. Debes vengarte de ella, quítale la corona a Midna.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo hacerle daño a Midna! ¡Yo la amo!

\- Ella no te ama, si ella te amara te hubiera cedido la corona. ¡Debes castigar a esa traidora!

Zant se tapó los oídos para no seguir escuchando al extraño ser frente a él.

\- Vamos, Zant, si tú me obedeces, te otorgaré extraordinarios poderes. Con ellos podrás gobernar el Crepúsculo entero y hasta otros mundos alternos…cree en mí.

Zant seguía tapándose los oídos fuertemente, sentía como una extraña y horrible energía se apoderaba de él y le hacía perder el juicio.

Luego de experimentar esa desconocida sensación, se destapó los oídos y miró fijamente al extraño ser de manera malévola, río frenéticamente sin parar y se dirigió a él.

\- Creeré en ti, hazme poderoso para reclamar lo que debió ser para mí.

Zant y el extraño ser rieron sin parar, al parecer entre ellos había nacido una extraña y misteriosa conexión…

* * *

Después de que el pueblo entero celebró el nombramiento de la nueva gobernante, Midna buscó a Zant por todo el palacio; desconocía la razón por la cual había desaparecido.

Una vez que la joven llegó a los balcones, se asomó a uno de ellos, entristecida.

\- Zant, ¿dónde estás? – se preguntó a sí misma.

\- ¿Me buscabas, princesa?

Midna se dio la vuelta sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de su amado llamándola.

\- ¡Zant, te he buscado por todas partes, me tenías preocupada! – exclamó emocionada.

La princesa se acercó a su amado para darle un beso, pero este lo esquivó de manera violenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Zant? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – preguntó sorprendida.

La princesa notó que la mirada de su compañero era diferente, su semblante ya no reflejaba al chico noble que conocía.

\- Midna, tú no merecías la corona. – decretó serio.

Midna se sintió impactada al escuchar al joven hablarle así. Definitivamente, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con él.

\- Zant, ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz por mí.

\- ¿Feliz? ¿Crees que puedo estar feliz de ver que te nombraron a ti soberana y a mí no? ¡Yo merecía esa corona mucho más que tú! – reclamó enfurecido.

\- Tú dijiste que no importaba quien gane, que nuestro amor nos mantendría unidos por siempre. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

\- ¡Ya no me interesa tu amor, lo que quiero es la corona y eso es lo que pienso obtener!

Los ojos de Midna empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía creer que el hombre que estaba frente a ella, era el amor de su vida.

\- Zant…no…no puedes estar hablando en serio. Tú dijiste que nos amaríamos sea quien sea que gane, además que importa quién lo haya hecho. Ahora que soy princesa, nos podemos casar y así también serás gobernante como yo.

\- ¿Casarnos? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Yo no recibo las migajas de nadie! No deseo compartir este reino contigo. La corona será para mí y para nadie más.

Zant empezó a caminar hacia Midna mirándola con odio, eso provocó que la princesa se asuste y retroceda.

El joven se aproximó hacia ella, hasta acorralarla en el borde del balcón, y con un movimiento de su brazo, la golpeó, lanzándola al suelo.

Midna se quedó inconsciente por unos minutos, pero al despertar, notó algo extraño en el ambiente…Zant era más alto de lo normal, todo a su alrededor era más diferente. Observó sus manos y las vio pequeñas y frágiles, se tocó el rostro y no lo sentía conocido; así que alarmada, corrió a una de las ventanas del balcón para ver su reflejo.

Ya no quedaba nada de la bella joven de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos carmesí, lo que veía frente a ella, era un monstruoso duende de largas orejas y pequeños colmillos.

La princesa, al ver tan bizarro aspecto, cayó al suelo llorando incontrolablemente.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste, Zant? – preguntó desgarrada.

Zant reía sin parar al ver el nuevo aspecto de Midna, se sentía poderoso al verla tan vulnerable.

El hombre rio a carcajadas, deleitándose con la nueva imagen de la nueva soberana del Crepúsculo.

\- ¡Te ves tan horrible, me das asco! ¡Ahora menos que nunca me interesas como mujer!

Midna, llena de enojo, se acercó hasta Zant para golpearlo, pero este impidió la agresión agarrándola por el cabello.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera? ¡Creí que me amabas! – reclamó, llorando con rabia.

\- Te deje de amar desde el momento que te nombraron soberana en vez de a mí, pero a partir de hoy, ese puesto me pertenece. ¿O acaso qué pretendes? ¿Qué el reino del Crepúsculo sea gobernado por una criatura tan insignificante como lo eres ahora? – preguntó sarcástico.

Zant lanzó a Midna al suelo, se acercó a ella y la agarró por el rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Lárgate del palacio y no regreses jamás, eres una vergüenza como gobernante!

Midna se puso de pie con dificultad, a pesar que sus ojos mostraban una enorme rabia, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, no sé cómo, pero pagarás por tu traición - reclamó decidida.

Zant volvió a golpear a Midna, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la joven cayó por el balcón hasta llegar al gran portón del palacio…

* * *

Midna se alejó del castillo caminando con dificultad, estaba herida, tanto en su físico, como en su orgullo. Su corazón estaba destrozado, pues jamás pensó que la ambición del hombre que siempre amó, la destruiría.

Después de luchar por mantenerse de pie, cayó al suelo llorando sin control, y una vez que las lágrimas cesaron, su semblante cambió; sus ojos ya no reflejaban tristeza, sino odio desorbitado y sed de venganza.

Alzó su mano izquierda y en esta apareció un extraño objeto color gris con varios signos grabados. Midna lo observaba con mirada fiera, mientras esbozaba una malévola sonrisa.

\- Vas a pagar por tu traición, maldito Zant. El poder de mis antepasados, será el único que me permitirá acabar con tu asquerosa existencia…

**Fin**

* * *

**_Comentarios finales:_**

_Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Lo que sucede previo a la misma, creo que todos lo conocen._

_¡Saludos cordiales!_


End file.
